


From the Tour Bus to the Picket Fence (formerly Tour Bus Relationship)

by Mswriter07



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Pete Wentz - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom, musician RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys Mentioned, Smut, family fic, went from 1587 words to 8295 words because the boys said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Pete on the tour bus and their journey to their picket fence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Tour Bus to the Picket Fence (formerly Tour Bus Relationship)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so about 6.5k got added to the initial idea that I posted a few weeks ago. The boys needed their happy ending so I gave it to them. I hope you guys enjoy the additions. Feedback would be appreciated as it's been many many years since I've written bandom fic. Thank you to the ones who've read through this already and the kudos.
> 
> This is RPF. No harm meant to any person's characters, etc or play on their private lives. Entertainment purposes only. No monies made.

Brendon didn’t care if his touring band was on the bus or not, he pulled his lover Pete by his fingers onto the bus and out of view of the public. He pushed Pete against the kitchenette and kissed his lips with bruising force. He hadn’t been able to be with his lover in months and he wanted them to fuck ASAP. They had just finished a show so it was late and the others were probably out drinking and getting rowdy at a bar somewhere in their no name city. Brendon while he loved to party and drink, he just wanted to take as much of Pete into himself as he could. He could get drunk off the feelings the two shared.

Pete bit at Brendon’s bottom lip and pulled away to catch his breath and to tug their sweaty shirts off so they could touch skin. Brendon’s fingers were already unlacing the front of Pete’s pants. If anyone could get Pete out of his clothes in a hot second it was his lover Brendon. He toed his shoes off and when Brendon paused in his movements, Pete shoved his pants sans underwear to the floor and kicked his pants off. Pete watched as Brendon peeled his jeans off, the ones that made his ass look good aka Pete’s favorite jeans to see Brendon in and out of. Pete was slightly disappointed that Brendon had underwear on but he couldn’t fault his lover for protecting the goods.

Pete tugged Brendon back towards him and pressed his mouth against his collarbone and let a puff of air escape. Brendon gripped his hips and Pete could feel a laugh bubbling up so he did it again a couple of times before he latched his mouth onto Brendon’s left sweaty nipple and sucked. Brendon’s laugh turned into obscene moan when Pete kept up the suckling like he was an infant trying to get milk from the teet. Pete moved to the other nipple and Brendon moved one of his hands to Pete’s head and held him there as the sensations shot through his torso and straight to his dick.

“Fucking hell, fuck, fuck, fuck….” Brendon babbled.

Pete grinned around the nipple and felt Brendon hike one of his legs to try and wrap around Pete. As much as Pete loved when Brendon climbed his body to be fucked, he needed to get them to Brendon’s bunk so they were horizontal and better able to crawl into each other. After stripping Brendon out of his underwear, Pete saw the head was a dark reddish purple and so Pete did a very Pete like thing and tugged on Brendon’s dick a couple of times and let the fluid dribble over his fingers.

“Peter….” Brendon growled.

Pete grinned at his lover and said, “Cottontail is claiming what’s his.”

If Brendon wasn’t so turned on right then he would’ve smacked Pete’s shoulder. Instead he let Pete tug him along to his bunk by his dick of all things but it felt good and Brendon wasn’t one to stop the good times. Pete nudged him into the inside half and Pete took the other half before he leaned over kissed Brendon deeply. Their bodies slotted together and Brendon hooked his leg over Pete’s hip trying to find friction.   
Pete pressed his free hand against Brendon’s hip to hold him down on the bed and Brendon whimpered between kisses. Pete’s other hand sifted under the blanket near their heads and came up with a small bottle of lube Brendon kept in his bunk. As Pete’s fingers worked the bottle open, he moved his mouth to Brendon’s ear and he said, “I’m going fuck you and fill you up and listen to all those noises you make while I play your body like the instrument it is.”

Brendon squirmed under Pete and he said, “I’m going to come if you keep talking like that.”

“But it’s true.” Pete whispered before he stole another kiss and nudged Brendon onto his stomach. He swept the ends of Brendon’s sweaty hair off his neck and swiped his tongue over a sensitive area sheened in sweat and Brendon keened. “I told you, you’re a beautiful instrument especially if someone knows how to play you.”

“Fuck me asshole.”

Pete took the endearment for what it was and moved his mouth along Brendon’s spine as he pushed two fingers inside his lover and with his free fingers, tickled Brendon’s ball sac. Brendon’s body arched and tensed as he tried to keep in the noises of pleasure. Pete knew his body inside and out and he knew exactly how to keep him on the brink. Brendon pushed against Pete’s fingers and Pete scissored him and stretched the pucker just loose enough to fit the head of his dick inside. 

Pete looked down at his own erection and noticed that his precum was leaking onto the blanket they were on top of so he gave himself a couple of controlled strokes while nibbling at Brendon’s hips. Between the lube and his own lubrication he eased himself so he even with Brendon’s body and slipped the head inside the pucker. Brendon’s body did the rest as he relaxed and took all of Pete up his ass.

“Flying fuck! You’re extra tight tonight.” Pete groaned.

“So fucking full.” Brendon breathed. 

Pete worked them into a comfortable half on their side position so he could hold Brendon close while his hips pumped. He twined their fingers and kept Brendon close. Pete wanted this to be fucking but he knew he was making love to Brendon and by the noises that Brendon was making into the pillow to muffle the volume he knew too what Pete was doing. Pete buried his face against Brendon’s shoulder and kissed him several times as his hips started to lose their rhythm. He didn’t stop until his orgasm stopped and he whispered, “I love you B.”

“Love you too Pete.”

Pete laid on his back and he rolled Brendon so Brendon was half on top of him. “Fuck me now.”

Brendon stroked Pete’s jaw and pushed some of the sweaty hair off his face and he asked, “You sure?”

“More sure than I’ve been ever. I want to feel your dick massaging the inside of my ass.”

Brendon grinned and kissed Pete before he said, “You’re being very romantic and eloquent tonight.”

“You do something to my brain…”

Brendon tapped Pete’s chest and said, “Here too.”

“Definitely there.” Pete felt Brendon’s erection and asked, “Why aren’t you pile-driving my ass yet?”

“Getting there.” Brendon said as he nuzzled Pete’s jaw and swiped his own tongue along the scruff of the day.

Pete pushed the lube into Brendon’s hand and said, “Now, please?”

Seeing Pete ask for his dick so nicely Brendon gave a thrust against his hip and Pete’s legs fell further apart and one of his legs dropped outside the thin curtain that provides semi privacy for them to sleep. Brendon coated his fingers and he teased Pete for a few more seconds before he gave him another bruising kiss and shoved two fingers up his ass. Pete arched and cried out when they broke the kiss and he rode Brendon’s fingers hard. Brendon soothed Pete’s frantic actions down and he coated his dick and slid inside Pete’s ass.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! More! Move!” Pete said. As much as he wanted to cling to Brendon, he wanted the sex hard and fast, and gripped the underside of the top bunk above.

Brendon picked up Pete’s message and braced himself over his lover spread wide and ready for a hard fuck. Brendon picked up his rhythm and he kept Pete’s mouth busy by sucking on his tongue and biting his bottom lip so it would be bruised and swollen for sure in the morning. The bunk creaked under their movements but Brendon kept his pace and when his orgasm hit he felt like he was flying. Underneath him, Pete relaxed against the bed as he coasted through his second orgasm of the night.

Before Brendon could pull himself free, Pete held his hips and asked, “Stay a few?”

Brendon nodded and Pete curled around Brendon’s body as he let his weight settle onto the other man. Brendon rested his head in the crook of Pete’s neck and said, “Why do we put up this charade for the public?”

“It has to be done so that we can keep this pure. If Sarah and Meagan know that’s okay but the rest of the world, I don’t know how they would react.”

“Sarah knows I don’t fuck her like I just fucked you. She doesn’t know who I’m seeing on the side but she does understand the rose colored glasses effect that we have to present.”

“Meagan doesn’t know anything. She stays in Chi-town mostly.”

“Then why don’t we find a secluded little bungalow somewhere and hideaway from the world. Bring your kids and stuff and we’ll make this work.”

“I love that idea but playing house would entail we tell the world and my ex might not be fond of my choice of partner.”

“She knows me at least.”

“Yeah. We’ll see but for now let’s get some sleep.”

The two didn’t worry about cleaning themselves off or even getting their clothes from the front of the bus, they just curled against the other and fell asleep wondering what their future looked like.

\----------------

Brendon and Pete were woken up by laughter and a few flashes and Patrick poking at their shoulders. Brendon had curled himself around Pete’s back during their sleep and had his arm wrapped around Pete’s waist. Pete had himself curled up with his arms tucked under his head and his knees drawn up to his stomach. Despite the awkwardness, Brendon kept his cool and soothed Pete who had tensed up and finally Brendon got some of the blanket over them so he could flip off the small group gathered. 

“This would be a cute moment if all of your clothes weren’t thrown all over the eating area.”

“Fuck off!” Pete groaned as he shifted under the sheet.

“So cute while you’re disheveled and naked at the same time. Must have been an intense number tonight.”

“Fuck you.” Brendon mumbled from where his face was buried against the back of Pete’s neck.

“Go clean up. Sweat and sex and whatever else it is, is not a good combination of smells especially on you two.”

“Go away. We’re sleeping.” Brendon mumbled.

“Nuh-uh. You guys are going to explain the damage in the eating area and why you both have bruises and hickeys covering you guys.”

“We’re up. Now fuck off so we can get dressed.” Pete groused as he stretched a little.

The guys finally left them for the back living space and Pete rolled over to look at Brendon. The two were still hot and sweaty and their cum all over but Pete couldn’t think of a sexier sight to wake up to even if their band mates now knew. He pressed his bruised and swollen lips against Brendon’s in the form of a good morning kiss and whispered, “Morning.”

“Morning.” Brendon grinned.

“I think we need to clean up. I think a quick shower should do it and then I can wear a pair of your basketball shorts and a tank top.”

“You are going to drive me insane today wearing that.”

“Part of the plan baby.” Pete murmured against Brendon’s lips.

Brendon nudged Pete playfully and said, “Let’s get out the wet spot.”

“We could just make it bigger.” Pete said as he waggled his eyebrows.

“As much I love that scenario, I don’t think our band mates would appreciate us fucking like rabbits all day.”

“Then we’ll get a hotel room and fuck there.” Pete compromised.

Brendon took Pete’s face in his hands and said, “I’d love to but we have a lot of explaining to do with the band and I’m still pretty fucking giddy that we got two rounds of sex in and were able to share a bed for a while without having to be anywhere.”

“Maybe the picket fence?”

“Let’s take this a moment at a time. Let the band throw their quips at us and we’ll see how they act.”

“Considering they found us naked and filthy in some of the best ways and didn’t overtly do anything has to say something.”

“It does but these are our band mates so they could be saving the ribbing for other purposes.”

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Pete rolled off the bunk and helped Brendon out. They gathered some fresh clothes from a drawer underneath and Pete led the way to the small shower stall. 

“No more funny business.” Patrick chortled from the back room.

“Fuck you Pat.” Pete said as he turned the water on. The two slipped into the stall after setting their clothes out on the small sink. They scrubbed each other clean while sharing kisses and Pete shut the water off before it got too cold. They dried off and pulled on shorts and tank tops and Pete took Brendon’s brush and brushed through Brendon’s hair so it would dry right and then he took it to his own hair.

“Pete…” Brendon started worriedly.

Pete pressed his finger to Brendon’s lips and said with a quirk of his lips, “We’re going to be fine.”

“Okay.” Brendon grinned back.

The two went to the back of the bus and found they had a small couch to share. Pete sprawled out and pulled Brendon next to him. He kept his arm around Brendon and Brendon stuck close as he wrapped his own arm around Pete. Their friends saw the ease with how they moved around the other and Joe asked, “How long have you two been fucking behind everyone’s backs?”

Pete and Brendon looked at each other and had a silent conversation that they were so good at having and Pete said, “A long time.”

“When did it change for you?” Patrick asked.

“The first time we did it.” Brendon said.

“Why the marriages and kids then if you two have been in an affair?”

“The world is a scary place but we’ve been doing a lot of talking but that’s for us and when things change you’ll know.” Pete said as he found Brendon’s free hand and laced their fingers together.

“So we’re the first ones to find out after however long you two have been fucking?”

“Yeah. It’s been months since we’ve been in the same city so we knew sex was in the equation for us.” Brendon said.

“When this comes to light in the public eye all of the girls will be sad but swooning over you two.” Patrick said.

“And Pete, you’ll have a lot of explaining to do with your ex and girlfriend.” Andy said.

“We know we have a lot to do but we’re still keeping this under wraps until we’re sure of the outcome.” Pete said as he pulled Brendon further into his lap and rested his chin on his shoulder. Pete nipped his ear and Brendon turned his head and Pete gave him a soft kiss.

“You two are being overly saccharine sweet.” Joe groaned.

“This is us containing ourselves so unless you want to see sweet and raunchy and more male nudity, you’ll take us like this.” Pete said as he pulled his eyes from Brendon’s.

“Is that all you two do is fuck?” Patrick said.

“We do lots of stuff that doesn’t involve sex but the clothes thing is just overrated a lot.” Brendon said.

“You two are hopeless. Back away from each other and we’ll pretend you haven’t been fucking like rabbits for years.” Andy said.

“But they are cute together.” Patrick chuckled.

“Fuck you guys.” Pete said as he flipped his middle finger at his friends.

Brendon pulled Pete to his feet by his shirt and nodded his head to the front of the bus. Pete rested his hand on Brendon’s back and followed the other out of the way of their friends. They cleaned up their dirty clothes and then Pete lifted Brendon onto the counter. Pete pulled Brendon into another heated kiss and rubbed the front of his shorts feeling the erection. 

“They can hear us.” Brendon said when Pete pulled out of the kiss.

“Fuck them. They don’t have half of what we have.” Pete easily pulled Brendon’s dick free and curled over his lap as he started suck and lick. Brendon’s head fell against the cabinet and he gripped Pete’s head as he kept his noises as quiet as he could.

Pete, though, had an amazing mouth and a few swipes and some humming had Brendon babbling and moaning. Pete had one arm around Brendon’s waist to hold him still and the other was rolling Brendon’s sac as Pete swallowed Brendon down his throat for his finishing move.

“Fuck, flying fuck, fuck….Not on the counter.” Patrick yelled.

When Pete was done turning Brendon to goo, he tucked him back into his shorts without showing him off to Patrick and then he glanced at Patrick and said, “The counter’s clean if you want to double check.” Then he helped slide Brendon off the counter running his hands over as much of him as he could. 

Pete pulled Brendon off the bus and kept his arm around his shoulders and said, “We’ve got four more cities and then we can work on how to tell Meagan and Sarah.”

“Okay. We can do this. Now why don’t we go get something to eat and figure out a gameplan.”

The others were watching out of the back windows and saw Pete’s look of distress and Brendon giving him a comforting look and a tap to his chest. The bands were not prepared for that spark. Brendon smiled and Pete quirked his lips and they headed off to the diner behind the arena they played the night before.

Patrick looked at everyone and said, “We need to go shopping.”

“For what?” Joe asked.

“Pete's coming out party and Brendon's too. We were douches and they need to know we have their back.”

“So what to get them?” 

“Toys.” Patrick said rubbing his hands together.

“Not what I think you’re talking about?” Andy said.

“Oh definitely. It’ll be great and we have a few cities that we can choose from to start our shopping spree.”

At the diner, Pete and Brendon were sitting in a corner booth with Supreme breakfast platters in front of them and Brendon stopped mid sentence when Pete grabbed his left hand out of the air and said quietly, “That’s a beautiful ring but one day I’d like mine to be there.”

Brendon inhaled and almost choked on his pancakes but recovered and after a couple of coughs, he curled his fingers around Pete’s and said, “Maybe one day.”

Pete smiled and let go of Brendon’s hand before the people around them could draw conclusions they weren’t ready to bring to light. Brendon went about his story and Pete kept eating and nodding in all the right places and when Brendon tried to talk and chew at the time Pete reached over and wiped off the corner of his mouth. Brendon smiled and the two finished their food before Pete dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table and left a note for their waitress to keep the change.

A week later, before everyone went their separate ways in LA, Patrick handed Pete and Brendon two bags. They sat on the loveseat and opened their bags and without any overall reaction but looking at each other and raising an eyebrow a piece before they went back to looking in the bags. Pete pulled out a flexible rod with beads and said, “Very good choice. These will get a lot of use.”

Brendon smirked and said, “By you.”

“Well I do like what you did last time.”

“Suck up.” Brendon laughed. Then he pulled out a remote controlled vibrating butt plug. “This might be too big.”

Pete looked over and said, “You remember that one…” Coughing and laughing had him pause and then he said, “We can make that work to our advantage especially when we’re not performing.”

“Enough guys. Enjoy the gifts, just don’t tell us how you use them.” Andy said as he tried to cover his laughter.

Brendon put the toy back in his bag and moved the tissue paper around and said, “Hey Pete. They decided we needed about a dozen different lubes it looks like so we should be good for twenty four hour fucking at least three times a week for a couple of years.”

Pete looked over and saw the different kinds and said, “They might only last a year and we could bump it to six times a week.”

Brendon bumped his shoulder and said, “Insatiable bastard.”

“Only for you.” Pete said with a note of seriousness in his voice.

Lips against his temple told Pete it was reciprocated in feeling and Brendon said, “Let’s get out of here. Lots to do today.”

“Where to first?”

“Grocery store.”

“Good plan.” Pete said as he collected their two bags from his band and then helped Brendon off the couch and out the front of the bus so they could grab their duffel bags and suitcases. They head for Pete’s car and put everything in the trunk before Pete takes them to the store and then onto Brendon’s house.

\-------------------

At Brendon’s, Pete helped his lover carry in his bags to be put in the laundry room to be done later and the two bags of food they picked up at the grocery. Brendon stood in front of the grill portion of his stove and worked the controls while Pete took two cutting boards out to prepare the two steaks and get the potatoes ready to be roasted. Once the grill was the right temperature, Pete started cooking while Brendon set the end of the dining table and picked out two wines. A small platter appeared for Pete to put the food on to be carried to the table and Brendon set out their toppings for the steaks and potatoes.

While they hardly had time to enjoy the domesticity of their relationship, when they did, their roles fell into place and they worked as one to get things done and to enjoy themselves in the process. Kisses shared, teasing touches, and knowing smiles. Pete brought the food to the table and they made their plates and enjoyed the wine that Brendon picked out. After their early dinner, Pete went and got one of the many bottles of lube from Brendon’s bag and he said, “I think we should go for a swim and try this one out.”

“We haven’t done that in a while. I’m game.” Brendon kissed Pete and Pete tugged Brendon’s shirt off. The rest of their clothes followed them out through the french doors. Brendon set the bottle by the side of the pool that had some sunshine and he reached down and felt the water - just right and he dived in. Pete followed and the chasing and kissing commenced until Pete had Brendon pinned near the lube bottle.

“Time to take my prize.”

“About time.” Brendon said as he wrapped his legs around Pete’s waist.

Pete poured the thicker lube onto his fingers and then his fingers slipped down to Brendon’s ass and he massaged the muscle ring as he got a feel for the lube and Brendon arched his back and moaned. Pete played a little before he pushed two of his fingers inside. Thrusting in and out he noticed the hole acting as a suction cup and Brendon bowed his back and whined.

“You are so fucking sexy.” Pete said as he pulled his fingers out of his hole and moved his dick into place. He gripped Brendon’s hip and pushed inside in one thrust. “Jesus Christ Bren! Every fucking time you feel so tight!” He gripped the side of the pool, planted his feet on the bottom and rocked his hips against Brendon’s.

Brendon’s brain had disconnected from the rest of him and all he could do was make noises and try to meet the thrusts as he clung to Pete. They kissed and bit at the other’s lips as water splashed over the side of the pool and Brendon wrapped himself tighter around Pete and he tried to find friction for his own dick.

Pete could barely string words together he was so close but the clinging he knew would leave bruises on his shoulders and back. Pete whispered into Brendon’s ear, “Imagine your dick buried down my throat and I hum the tune for Hum Hallelujah and you fucking lose your shit so fast I have trouble swallowing all of it. But you clean me up nicely before we get ready for round three of fucking.”

Brendon felt his dick go more rigid as he exploded and some of it hit the bottom of Pete’s chin. The come splash set Pete off and he buried himself in his lover’s ass and moaned against Brendon’s shoulder. Brendon lifted Pete’s chin and licked it clean before he kissed Pete deeply. Those actions sent Pete into another small orgasm and he thought he would die happily right in Brendon’s pool. Pete eased himself out of Brendon’s still tight hole and the two clung to each other and kissed each other breathless.

“About fucking time you brought him home.” Sarah yelled as she walked through the french doors holding their clothes. “Has he always been a better fuck than me? Why don’t I join in and see for myself what you see in his dick?”

Brendon and Pete stood stock still and Brendon slipped in front of Pete to try and protect his nudity and/or pride - he didn’t know which really. “Sarah….”

“Don’t Sarah me. Answer my questions.”

“What we have can’t be lumped together with what Pete and I have.”

“What we had…”

“Was an agreement. I love you Sarah but Pete’s it. Pete has had my heart from day one.”

Pete tapped Brendon’s chest and he whispered, “You’ve had mine too.”

Sarah dropped the clothes by the pool and tugged her rings off and said as she threw them at Brendon, “Call me when you’re ready to dissolve this farce we’ve had for seven years.” The rings fell to the bottom and Sarah turned around and went back inside.

Pete turned Brendon back around and let Brendon bury his face in his neck. He knew it would hurt a little when the outcome happened but he hoped that Brendon would lean on him like he leant on Brendon during his own divorce. Now to gather the courage to talk to his soon to be ex and his ex wife so he could continue to see his children and be a part of their lives. He couldn't believe he and Brendon had outlasted every relationship they had to cover their own up and to watch things fall away from the cocoon that they had built was scary but exciting at the same time.

For their anniversary, Pete was going to go all out. They were making it to their twelfth official year and Brendon deserved the best. He would have to search high and low for the perfect ring. Pete nuzzled Brendon’s cheek and said, “Let’s get dressed and talk to Sarah. She might understand if we’re clothed.”

“Good idea.” Then Brendon looked at Pete’s face and asked, “When did things get complicated?”

“If we want our picket fence then we have to go through the hoops to get there.”

Brendon pulled Pete into a kiss and said, “I love you Pete.”

“I love you too Brendon.”

They didn’t want to let go of the other but they had to clean up and get dressed so they moved to the steps and Brendon got out first and found a couple of towels nearby. He held it up for Pete and wrapped it around his waist before taking the other towel and towelling his hair off before he dried himself off. They pulled on their clothes except Brendon left his shirt off. Pete decided he would be fully dressed for the conversation they were about to have but he could still enjoy the view that Brendon was showing him.

They went inside to find Sarah packing a couple of suitcases and she asked, “How long was I a pawn? How did I not see you were fucking Pete Wentz? All those trips and tours and parties that I couldn’t come to.”

Brendon rubbed the back of his neck and said, “He is still my boss so a lot of that was business related. And no one knew we were fucking until last week when we were on tour. We haven’t been in the same city for at least seven and a half months because of our projects.”

“How long?”

“Twelve or thirteen years depending on how we define the start of our relationship.” Brendon answered honestly.

“Thirteenth this year?” Pete asked genuinely surprised. “Why didn’t you correct me when we celebrated our ninth and tenth anniversaries?”

Brendon turned to Pete and saw he seemed worried and confused as he worked his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Thirteen years? You let him fuck you at sixteen when he was twenty-four?”

“I was twenty three.” Pete said quietly.

“And the fucking didn’t start immediately. We were both very inexperienced and trying to figure out why the hell we were drawn together like that.” Brendon said.

“So why the string of women if you guys are happy together?”

“It was a bit expected from us but outside of Pete, I've only been with you. I know it's not an excuse but that's how it worked out.”

“Why tell people now?” Sarah asked as she sat next to her suitcases.

“We're getting heart sick. I love you but I love Pete and not seeing him or him seeing me - we're feeling it.” Brendon tapped his chest.

“So it's not just about sex?”

“No Sarah.” Brendon sighed.

Sarah looked at Pete and said, “You're letting him do all the talking. Do you feel the same way he does?”

Pete glanced at Brendon before he looked back at Sarah and replied, “I do very much.”

“So what you two have will always be a forever thing - no regrets?”

“That is definitely our plan but it’s life so we’re just trying to not to be scared shitless anymore.” Brendon said.

“I’m just trying to wrap my head around everything. Watching Pete now, I can tell that he wants to hold you, maybe protect you from me. You’ve been shielding him though and he’s taken that cue from you. I thought we had something good but it looks like you’ve had your good for a lot longer than we did.”

“I am sorry Sarah.”

“I know. We’ll talk more later. I’m going to finish packing and then go stay at my brother’s.”

“Kay. We can do that.” 

When Sarah stood back up to go back to packing, Pete took Brendon’s hand and tugged him out of the bedroom. Back outside Pete wrapped his arms around Brendon and hugged him close. “We can do this.”

\------------------------

A week later, Pete and Brendon were sprawled on Pete’s couch at his LA residence, making out and watching tv when the doorbell rang and Pete reluctantly pulled away. “Who could that be at this early hour?” Brendon asked as he tried to pull back into another kiss.

Pete made it quick and said, “Remember it’s Saturday. I get Bronx on the weekends. You’re never here this early though.”

The doorbell rang again and Pete stood up and went to answer the door. Bronx hugged Pete’s legs and ran around him into the living room. A squeal had both occupants at the door turning and they saw Bronx splayed over Brendon and giggling at something Brendon said. Ashlee looked at her ex and asked, “Playing house the way you want to this time?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I knew about him from the beginning. I’m not going to spill your secret but be careful with the kids. I’m glad you’re finally trying to be happy with no one’s bullshit but your own to deal with.”

“Thanks. I appreciate the support. I’m just trying to not be scared shitless anymore and B’s helping with that part.”

“Well be careful and watch Meagan when you tell her it’s over. She’s a bit more naive about how some things can work out, out here.”

“I know. She’s bringing the baby by later today so I was going to talk to her then.”

“Call me if you need any help.”

“I will. See ya tomorrow night.” Pete took Bronx’s bag and closed the door when Ashlee turned around to go back to her car.

He walked back into the living room to see Brendon on the floor Indian style with Bronx in his lap and them watch cartoons. “Who wants breakfast?”

“What kind of breakfast is being offered?” Brendon asked.

“Cereal, toast, and eggs.”

“I want some Daddy.” Bronx said as he looked at Pete.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll bring out our breakfast.”

“Okay. I’ll stay here and watch cartoons with Bden.”

Pete smiled and ruffled Brendon’s hair before he set the bag down and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. As the cartoons played, Pete watched from the kitchen how Bronx and Brendon interacted with the other and Bronx seemed to be genuinely happy that Brendon was around. Now to get through his conversation with Meagan so he could get on with his life and figure out what the next step was going to be.

Pete’s answer came to him at lunch when the doorbell rang again. He answered the door and frowned when Saint was handed off in a huff with his diaper bag and a travel suitcase. “What’s going on Meagan?”

“I ran into your boy toy’s soon to be ex wife. You want to play house - here you go. I’m done. I’ll have movers bring his room over here so he has something familiar but you can have him.” Meagan spat.

Pete tried to keep up but all he said was, “Meagan?”

“Draw up papers, I’ll sign them. Boy toy in there can be his mother.”

Pete wanted to defend Brendon but he figured silence was the better part of valor that day. Saint started to cry sensing that things weren’t right and Pete tried to soothe him while he got answers but the baby kept crying and getting louder. Brendon and Bronx came into the foyer and Brendon took Saint from Pete silently and held his hand out for Bronx to take and he took them out into the backyard while Pete talked to Meagan.

“What are you doing Meagan? You love Saint.”

“I had him for you but you never really looked at me like you look at him.”

Pete knew what she was talking about and said, “I’m sorry. Life is ruthless and I’m trying to get control of mine again.”

“So fucking your lackey makes you happy?”

“He’s not my lackey. We’re pretty much equals.”

“Fuck you Pete.” She spit at him and then walked away back to her car and left Pete standing on his doorstep wondering what the hell just happened.

\--------------------

Pete picked up Saint's bags and closed and locked his door back. He set them in the living room before he went out to the backyard and saw Brendon as he entertained his two kids. He went over and curled his arm around Brendon's waist and kissed the side of his head. “We'll talk later but Saint is permanent.”

“That's more than fine.” Brendon smiled at Pete.

Bronx saw his dad kiss Brendon and he asked, “Why did you kiss your friend Daddy?”

Pete motioned all of them to sit in the grass and Brendon kept a now calm and quiet Saint in his lap. Bronx sat in front of them and Pete asked, “Do you know your friend Lulu in your class?”

“Yeah. She always has pigtails that look really cool.”

“She does but you know her parents…”

“Yeah, her daddies are cool. They make our snacks for snack time.”

“They do, do they? That’s cool.” Brendon said as he kept up the encouraging side of the conversation.

“Do you understand why she has two daddies?” Pete asked looking at his son and hoped his six year old understood but was prepared if he didn’t.

“She told us she was adopted. Her mommy couldn’t help take care of her so she found two people who could and gave her to them.”

“Well that’s a good way of looking at that. Saint will have a similar story…”

“But he has his mommy like I have my mommy?” Bronx asked as he looked at his little brother.

“It’s a very long story but Brendon and I are going to raise Saint by ourselves.”

Bronx frowned and asked, “Mommy will help won’t she?”

“We’re not sure buddy. We have to have a talk with everyone and see what might happen.”

“I want my little brother happy.”

“We’re trying to make everyone happy.”

“Are you happy Daddy?”

“I’m trying to be buddy.”

“Does Bden make you happy?”

“He does Bronx.”

“Mommy makes you happy right?”

“Mommy and me work at things but we’re okay buddy. We both get to see you and see what a beautiful boy you’ve turned into and we know you can teach your little brother and sister all you know.”

“I hope so. There’s lots to learn.” Bronx smiled.

Pete and Brendon both looked at the other and cocked their eyebrows in a quick motion and Pete said, “That there is. Now how about we go finish lunch and get your brother and you settled in for a nap and then we’ll watch a couple of your movies before bed.”

“Okay Daddy.”

Lunch went by and Brendon and Pete put the boys down for a nap. It took a few Disney songs but Brendon locked in on their favorites and got them to sleep. Pete was by Bronx’s bed and watched as Brendon stroked his son’s hair and sung quietly and how Bronx had his fingers wrapped around two of Brendon’s. Saint was luckily fast asleep in his crib after he was fed, changed, and rocked a bit in his rocking chair.

Brendon stopped the motions and Bronx whimpered. Brendon leaned down and hushed him quietly and said, “Close your eyes and sleep. We’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Kay Bden.” Bronx turned to his side and Brendon tucked him in and kissed his forehead like he did Saint’s and then moved over to where Pete was leaning against the dresser. 

Pete pulled Brendon into a gentle kiss and whispered, “That’s the fastest they’ve fell asleep in a long time.”

“I think they’re feeling our emotional tug of war and are being good. Now let’s let them sleep and we can go clean up lunch and talk.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Epilogue

A year and half later, Pete Wentz was officially a married man again but this time to the love of his life, Brendon Urie. Brendon adopted Saint shortly after they moved in together officially and Pete talked it over with Ashlee because Bronx had been asking him about why Saint’s name was different from his and that he wanted to have a matching name like his brother and she let Brendon add his name to Bronx’s and a clause that he could adopt Bronx and Jagger if anything happened to her and her husband.

Pete and Brendon left the church with their fingers laced together and into the limo taking them to the reception. Inside Pete had the divider up between them and their driver and Pete pulled Brendon into a bruising kiss. “Do you think we have time for a quick fuck?”

Brendon laughed and said, “We will tonight when we go home to our own bed and then we can make love all night before we pick the kids up from Ashlee’s in the morning for their surprise.”

“Jesus Christ, I love you B.” Pete pulled Brendon back in for another kiss and they didn’t stop until the driver stopped in front of the hotel they’d chosen to rent out a hall.

The door opened as Brendon straightened Pete’s bow tie back out and Pete kissed him again before he tugged his husband out into the remaining sunlight. Pete wrapped his arms around Brendon and kissed the side of his neck before he picked up Brendon’s wedding ring finger and said, “I knew mine would be there someday.”

“I knew too especially after your breakfast proposal at the diner.”

Pete picked up Brendon’s hand and kissed the back of it before he said, “Look on the inside of the ring. That’s my promise to you for the rest of our lives.”

Brendon slipped his hand out of Pete’s and pulled his ring off to read the inside - Tap tap <3\. Brendon put his ring back on and turned around in Pete’s arms and said as a few happy tears fell, “I love you too Mr. Urie-Wentz.”

Pete wiped his tears away as a few fell from his own eyes and said, “Let’s go clean up before everyone asks what’s wrong.”

“We can cry on our wedding day especially very happy tears.”

“Okay we’ll cry. It is a crying kind of moment but maybe we should go in and at least cry into our champagne glasses and give them a good story to tell.”

“I love you.” 

Pete bumped their foreheads together and tapped Brendon’s chest as he said, “I love you too.”

Twenty minutes later they were settled at their table with champagne and finger foods they could feed each other and sharing sweet smiles as they tried to contain their tears. The two looked over at the entrance when they heard small feet running towards their table and Ashlee behind them holding onto Jagger. “Daddy!” “Papa!” Both boys squealed with smiles when they saw that Pete and Brendon were there.

The newly married couple came around the table and scooped the boys up and swung them around before closing into a small semi private circle and the boys were whispering sweet things to them. Brendon and Pete were grinning and Brendon said quietly, “We did it.”

“We did it Papa.” Saint said.

Bronx leaned over and followed what he’d seen his dad do and tapped Brendon's chest twice. “Love you Papa.”

Pete wrapped his arm around Brendon's back and Brendon closed the circle and they all started to sniffle and cry. “He's always known.” Brendon choked.

“Don't be sad Papa.”

“I'm definitely not sad buddy. I love you too.” Brendon smiled and the small family wiped each other's tears away and Brendon said, “I think we need to make our toasts and announcements now that all the guests are here.”

“We're going to make toast for everyone?” Bronx asked.

Pete let out a quiet laugh and said, “No buddy. You know when Daddy or Papa are on stage and we talk to the fans?” With a nod, Pete continued, “Now we have to do something like that in front of our friends and family.”

“Can we stay with you guys at the big table?”

“I think that can be arranged. Do you want Jagger to sit with us too?” Pete asked as he looked at his sons.

“If Mommy lets her.” Bronx said.

“We’ll talk to Mommy.” Brendon said as he shuffled Saint to his other hip.

They put Bronx down and he took Pete's hand and they went over to where Ashlee was sitting with a fussing Jagger. Bronx went over to his sister and tapped her cheek so she’d look at him and he said, “You can come sit with us at Daddy and Papa’s table.”

She grabbed Bronx’s fingers and grinned and gurgled. Ashlee just glanced at the two men in suits and looking sexy and she said, “She's been fussy but if she wants her brothers.”

“She's fine. She's family too.” Brendon said as he reached for Jagger with his free arm.

People were starting to stare and Pete's mother came over and said, “Why don't I watch the kids.”

“Mom we're fine. We want the kids with us.” Pete said as he watched Brendon juggle Saint and Jagger.

“We want Daddy and Papa.” Bronx said as he latched onto Pete’s hand.

Pete’s mother held her hands up in surrender and she went back to her table with her husband and a few of their friends. Pete helped Brendon get back to their table and noticed a couple of extra chairs with toddler seats added but Pete and Brendon kept Saint and Jagger close to them and Bronx stayed at Pete’s elbow. The two split up some of their finger foods into smaller bites and Bronx started to eat and the two fed Jagger and Saint the soft foods they could eat while they sipped on their champagne.

The two kept a silent conversation going over the kids heads that they’d be going home with them. Pete and Brendon were happier when they had the kids there - they knew what they were doing and the kids seemed happier too especially if their current clinging was anything to go by. Pete and Brendon kept an eye on their guests and as they saw more people milling about and chatting, they decided to go ahead and do their joint toast to each other and then cut the cake so they could get home and get the kids to bed.

Brendon situated Saint on his hip as he stood up. He tapped his glass with a small fork and the guests started to settle back down. He took a sip and cleared his throat while Saint laid his head on Brendon’s shoulder and gripped at the lapel on his jacket. “First off, I just want to say thank you all for coming and supporting Pete and myself. Our ride has been an unusual one for sure but with the right people supporting us and allowing us to grow and be together. Our family is unique but we wouldn’t take it any other way. I love his children like they’re my own including their sibling Jagger. We’ve been able to work with everyone involved and keep the kids on a stable routine and keep their relationships strong in the process.”

Pete joined Brendon as he stood up next to his husband and said, “Thanks again to everybody for coming and supporting our love for each other. We have grown so much in the last couple of years and plan to keep going and growing old together. We’re following through on all of our silent promises to ourselves, our kids, and to our families. Our love and patience has gotten us through so much in our lives…”

Bronx tugged on Pete’s jacket and said when he had his Dad’s attention, “Do the tap tap on Papa.”

When everyone heard Bronx’s request, they didn’t know whether to laugh or gasp in shock, thinking of what he could be talking about. Pete grinned and said quietly, “Do you want me to give up a family secret?”

Bronx frowned and said, “No Daddy but that’s good right?”

“It’s very good but that’s for me and Papa.”

“And us too?” Bronx said.

“For you guys too.”

“Okay. Can I go stand by Papa?”

“Yeah buddy. I think we’re winding down and about eat some cake. Then we might be going home a little early.”

“All of us are going too?”

Pete looked at Brendon and then said, “I think so little man.” Bronx smiled and wrapped his arms around Brendon’s waist and Brendon rested his hand on Bronx’s back.

Soon the two cut the cake and Bronx helped the two smear it on their faces. While everyone ate and enjoyed dessert, Pete and Brendon arranged for car seats to be put in their just married car for the kids and Ashlee agreed Jagger could go too with a bit of help from Bronx’s puppy eyes. It was definitely unusual for the proceedings that the kids went with the newly married couple but Pete and Brendon were far from usual and knew sex could be an anytime kind of thing - family time was more precious and they cherished and nurtured that for all they had and their kids could tell they gave them their all. 

Later that evening Brendon and Pete put all three kids to bed before they went back to their room. They stripped out of their clothes except their boxers and crawled under the covers. Pete helped Brendon take his glasses off and then leaned in and kissed his husband gently but deeply. Brendon returned the kiss and said, “Love you Pete.”

“Love you too Papa.” He pecked Brendon’s lips and said, “Let’s rest while we can. Jagger is an early bird and we have to get them ready for their treat.”  
“Sleep sounds really good right now.” Brendon said as he laid Pete back on the bed and covered Pete with his body. Pete kissed the top of Brendon’s head and laced their left hands together and wrapped his free arm around his husband’s body as they got comfortable. Sleep came quickly with more whispered words of love brushed against hair and skin at finally being able to complete their family.


End file.
